Un motivo para sonreír
by summerraink
Summary: El Doctor no tiene a Rose pero Rose le tiene a él.


Fanfic Doctor Who. Situado en casi cualquier momento posterior a The end of time.  
Spoilers de The end of time y Journey's end (o, más bien, lo típico de que si no los has visto no te vas a enterar de nada)

El Doctor, Rose y otros nombrados no me pertenecen (ya me molaría), son propiedad de la BBC, Russel T. Davies y otros. Sólo los tomo prestados y tengo intención de devolverlos... algún día. No hay mala intención en el uso de estos personajes ni recibo compensación económica por escribir este relato.

Piensa en ella, por supuesto. Es parte de su vida y ni espera ni quiere que desaparezca de sus pensamientos.  
Rose está en su mente. No se recrea pensando en el tiempo que vivieron juntos, sencillamente está.  
La mayor parte del tiempo es como un concepto abstracto: La consciencia de que hubo una época en que compartió su vida con Rose. Ella estaba a su lado, podía sentirla, formaba parte de todo lo que hacía. Eso es un hecho más que un recuerdo, una constante en su mente, parte del pasado.  
El dolor de esa pérdida es tan obvio y presente que casi pasa desapercibido.  
Son los recuerdos puntuales los que le rompen.

Lo que duele son los momentos en que surge un recuerdo preciso, cargado de sentimientos. Ahí está Rose, la imagen irrumpe en su mente, arrastrándolo todo. Su ausencia toma forma. Lucha entre el deseo de aferrarse al recuerdo y la necesidad de huir de él.  
Algo tan simple como el rostro de Rose, sonriendo.  
Cierra los ojos y susurra su nombre muy muy despacio: Rose.  
Con su nueva voz, que Rose no reconocería, que Rose nunca ha escuchado.  
Ni escuchará jamás.

Siente entonces el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su nombre, atravesando su cuerpo como si tuviesen vida propia, moviéndose en su interior. Como si pudiesen concentrar todo lo que era Rose para él, traérsela de vuelta en sentimiento puro.  
Para volver a perderla cuando el momento pasa.  
Eso no es que duela: Le hace sentir como si saltase en pedazos.

A veces racionaliza, se odia por hacerlo, pero racionaliza hasta lo irracional, y piensa que Rose son cuatro letras, un único sonido que puede alargar cuanto quiera. Piensa hasta volverlo todo absurdo. Piensa que unos dientes entre unos labios no son más que eso. Son dientes, incisivos hechos para separar pedazos de comida, para eso son los dientes; labios hechos para sentir calor y frío y texturas.  
Oh, él lo sabe todo sobre la evolución, sabe el porqué de cada cosa. Los dedos, los brazos, las piernas, los ojos. Los labios no son para besar ni mucho menos para enmarcar dientes en una sonrisa, los dientes no son para sonreír, los brazos no son para abrazar, ni las piernas, ni las puntas de los dedos tienen tanta sensibilidad para sentir cuando acarician otro cuerpo.  
Y la sonrisa de Rose no es más que una variante de tantas sobre un accidente evolutivo conservado por su utilidad.

La sonrisa de Rose no hacía distinto el Universo.

Sueña con ella, sumido en esa insistencia irracional de los sueños en ignorar la evolución temporal. Las sensaciones permanecen exactas en algún lugar de la mente y se muestran como si Rose aún estuviese.  
Sueña con Rose volviendo, una y otra vez. A veces es en el caos de universos confluyendo y terribles luchas, a veces sólo está a su lado y se ríe.  
Se despierta sintiéndola ahí, a su lado. Ya perdiendo la nitidez de la sensación.

Y a veces desea que todo se derrumbe, los límites se rompan y Rose aparezca de nuevo. Rose sonriendo, algo de tristeza y preocupación en la mirada pero con tanta emoción que acaba estallando en esa risa preciosa suya y así todo volvería a ser lo que era.

Sí, las cosas son tan complicadas que el Universo tiene que desmoronarse para que él pueda ver a Rose.

Cuando ese deseo le vence, piensa, piensa y piensa. Piensa en esas cosas que no se piensan: En cómo romperlo todo, consumir estrellas como aquella vez, deshacer la realidad, quizá cargándose un par de galaxias... Al fin y al cabo, hay galaxias que nadie echaría de menos.  
Es un juego tonto y nada más. Las cosas no ocurren porque las piense. No hay nada de malo en soñar despierto.

Con un Universo distinto que hiciese volver a Rose. Que se ha ido para siempre, aunque la sienta en todas partes.

El Doctor tiene una edad ya y sabe unas cuantas cosas. Sabe demasiado sobre olvidar sin olvidar, renunciar por bienes mayores, mantenerse en pie mientras su universo cae, no mirar atrás, seguir hacia delante.  
Ese tipo de cosas. Las cosas que uno aprende porque es eso o nada y ya está: No hay otro trato.  
Sabe demasiado sobre lo soportable que es todo lo insoportable, sobre que hay que seguir viviendo porque sí, o por algún que otro motivo, o porque la TARDIS no permite inteligentísimas formas de suicidio, o porque... ¡Vete a saber! Por tantas cosas...  
Igual hay que vivir para poder morir a fin de salvar a algún anciano humano al que has tomado cariño, o a una chica brillante que ha decidido acompañarte, o el Universo completo, o el continuo-discontinuo espacio-tiempo, o ese tipo de cosas. Que sí, que hay que vivir y punto. Y, si uno necesita para ello soportar lo insoportable, pues lo hace; y si necesita no mirar atrás y gritar "Siempre hacia delante" unas cuantas veces, pues venga. Lo que haga falta.

El Doctor tiene una edad ya y sabe relativizar las cosas como si supiese cuán relativas son. Así que Rose no se irá nunca, se difuminará en el recuerdo muy muy lentamente. En su, para qué negarlo, impresionante mente capaz de recordarlo todo. Sí, todo, el modo exacto en que sentía su cuerpo al abrazarla, todo, sus ojos cuando le dijo que le quería, todo, su sonrisa que cambiaba el Universo. Todo.  
Sólo era una sonrisa, sólo eso: unos dientes detrás de unos labios.

Jack se lo dijo una vez. "Cuando os sonreíais iluminabais el Universo". Pero lo cierto es que Jack, tiene gracia la cosa, siempre tendía un poco al romanticismo.  
Recuerda Kioto, los tres, tumbados, mirando al cielo. Volvió la vista hacia Rose, ella le sonrió.  
Y hay que darle la razón a Jack, porque relativizar las cosas no siempre aporta la visión más cercana a la realidad.

Así que el Doctor, a veces, entre relativización y racionalización, se apoya en cualquier parte y cierra los ojos para ver si la sonrisa de Rose en el recuerdo, las cuatro letras y un sólo sonido que puede alargar siseante entre los dientes, todavía calan cuerpo a través, y mente a través, y tiempo y espacio, y alguna que otra dimensión a través, para hacerle temblar hasta la médula; que al fin y al cabo no son más que un montón de células nerviosas (con reacciones químicas y eléctricas interesantes) que sí, que ya lo sabe.

Y sigue ocurriendo, claro. ¡Ni que hiciese falta comprobarlo! Sigue ocurriendo y no pasa nada. Está ahí, el sentimiento permanece y se soporta porque tampoco es como si hubiese otras opciones.  
Luego se puede relativizar, racionalizar, y salir corriendo, que eso nunca está de sobra, a hacer algo importantísimo en cualquier parte.

Rose vuelve a acomodarse en ese lugar de su mente, todas las imágenes, las sensaciones, sonidos, olores, sabores, el pelo de Rose entre sus dedos en un instante concreto.

Y, en esas ocasiones en que Rose se niega a ser sólo pasado y recuerdos en su mente, hay que pensar en lo otro.  
Surge la lucha interna, de nuevo, otra, distinta, siempre distinta. Y piensa. En eso.  
Piensa en que unos ojos exactos a los que tuvo una vez están mirando a Rose en otra dimensión, en algún lugar del tiempo y del espacio, están.  
Intenta concentrarse, sentirle de algún modo, intenta evitarlo, intenta volverse loco con la idea, intenta dejar de intentarlo. Es él. Es él y Rose le mira y le sonríe.  
Ya no es Rose, la que conoció, es distinta, y hay que tener en cuenta miríadas de parámetros para imaginarla. Es más adulta, tiene arrugas hechas de años sonriendo. Su mirada es más triste, nunca volvió a ser la misma mirada, y mira a un hombre, "un hombre", al que quiere.  
Sí. Y hacen el amor, y compran pan, y discuten sobre cosas del trabajo y, de vez en cuando, piensan en él.

Él es un fantasma que está entre ellos, como esas cosas tan obvias y tan presentes que su ausencia ocupa un espacio preciso.  
Él, el otro, explica a Rose que han hecho lo correcto, ella intenta creerle, él la abraza, ella se duerme y él piensa en él. En lo perdido, en lo encontrado, en que otro él que ya no puede ser igual que él (quizá tenga otros ojos ahora) cierra los ojos para susurrar "Rose" y sueña que el Universo se rompe un poco por fin para poder volver a verla. A la mujer que él tiene entre sus brazos.

El Doctor no tiene a Rose pero Rose le tiene a él. Le toca, le quiere, ni se plantea que los labios tengan otra función cuando le besa. Él no tiene a Rose pero otro él la tiene y él, el que piensa "Rose" despacio, se interpone entre ellos a veces, como una ausencia casi palpable.  
Extraño.

El Doctor tiene una edad y sabe muchas cosas, pero no lo que puede doler enfrentarse a eso. Ni lo bello que puede ser lo otro. No sabe lo que son, ¿cuánto?, ¿cincuenta años, quizá? Menos de lo que vivieron sus hijos, que vivieron tan poco. Cincuenta años, quizá, que signifiquen una vida juntos, toda la vida juntos desde que se conocieron. Una vida juntos, tan corta que se puede vivir entera juntos, sin que algo irremediable se interponga y haya que separarse. Una vida entera juntos. Oh, de eso no tiene ni idea.  
Pero Rose sí.  
Rose sí.

Él no se desvanecerá para Rose. Permanecerá a su lado, vivirá con ella. Rose podrá verle sonreír, podrá tocarle, sentirle en un abrazo tan a menudo que el recuerdo nunca pueda llegar a doler por echarlo de menos. Podrá cogerle de la mano y sonreír.

Entonces piensa, justo antes de que su nombre (sólo un sonido alargado) se acabe, piensa que Rose sonríe. Con la mirada más triste, la que nunca volverá a ser como él la recuerda, con su ausencia quizá clavada en cada instante mientras le mira. Sabiendo que él no puede mirarla, y que la echa de menos, y que es fuerte y sabe muchas cosas, sobre todo que hay que seguir viviendo por un montón de fantásticos motivos que no es momento de enumerar, y todas esas cosas que Rose sabe.  
Rose sonríe. Y él, el que está junto a ella, sonríe.  
Y él, en otra dimensión, sonríe.  
Y que el orden en los universos no se deshaga de nuevo, por favor y de una vez por todas, parece un poco menos terrible.

Porque él no puede ver sonreír a Rose, pero Rose puede verle sonreír a él.  
Y eso quizá no es suficiente para hacer brillar su Universo, pero es suficiente para no desear que el Universo se deshaga.


End file.
